


Just Young

by Settiai



Category: Gummi Bears (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-31
Updated: 2003-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her first kiss, Sunni comes to a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Young

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

Sunni felt her face flush as Gusto gently placed a kiss on her lips, but - at the same time - she felt something die inside of her. She had imagined how it would feel to be kissed by him, but this was nothing like her dreams. There was love, yes, but not the kind she had yearned for. His kiss was nothing more than that of a friend. A close friend, perhaps, but just a friend. "I'm pretty stupid, huh?"

Gusto pulled her into a gentle hug as a tear of disappointment trickled down her face. "No, just young."


End file.
